


Free Fall 100

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	Free Fall 100

Air smoothes against Severus' cheeks. Free, he streaks or glides. He floats. There is no possibility of falling, no need to clutch tense fingers around an undignified broom handle, no reliance on steed or creature. He is under his own control, with the view of a god. Escape is possible. Solitary contemplation is his. Exhilaration. Peace.

The Dark Lord rewards his faithful.

But still, the old face, familiar and fatherly, haunts him, begging him, encouraging him with imperative. To murder. Then it crumples, devoid of humanity, over and over again.

This is his reward, his bounty, his blood money - _flight._


End file.
